Mobile network operators (MNOs) are experiencing a rapid increase in mobile data traffic. This trend is caused by new data applications enabled by the increased processing power of mobile devices, and by the development and use of new mobile technologies. Subscribers, as a result, require ever-increasing bandwidth to take advantage of these applications, devices, and technologies.
In an effort to maintain network performance and to sustain a level of performance that has come to be expected by subscribers, some MNOs have begun monitoring and controlling network traffic and service usage by collecting real-time data concerning per-user, per-application, and per-device behavior. MNOs use this real-time data to offer different subscription tier levels with different bandwidth capabilities, or to give varying traffic priorities to different applications or users. MNOs may also assign different traffic priority levels to different users based upon their usage behavior (e.g., anticipated or expected) during times of network congestion. For example, emergency services personnel may be provided with a higher priority of service during periods of congestion as compared to users who are not associated with emergency services, who may have their priority of service downgraded.